After Years
by mintroar
Summary: The story tells of how Akihiko and Minako start their new lives together and possibly with another little tyke to accompany them. It's told through the changing perspectives of both Akihiko and Minako. M16  for strong but not explicit adult themes.
1. This is how it starts

I went straight back home after work. It's late and I'm tired. Sure being the chief of the Ayanagi Criminal Affairs Department Police had its perks—good salary, a car and a decent office too, but oh Boy…was this job a head ache. Especially since the big murder case came. Since then I can't even get a decent sleep with the investigation going on.

Huh...finally at the door.

I often wonder why I even decided to enter into the police force instead of continuing my career in boxing, still undefeated since my retirement. Though, everyday, without fail, I find my answer.

"Mmm…Aki?...You're home! How was work?"

I sighed in response and sat on the couch. I'm tired and hungry. Closing my eyes I took one deep breath and tried to exhale my stress away. Suddenly I felt her slender arms fall from my shoulder and hugged me from behind.

"Well I'm proud of you, Aki." She whispered in her sweet voice. Somehow her voice always manages to rejuvenate me, no matter how tired I am.

Being a man of action that I am, I turned my head towards her and lean in for a kiss on her supple lips. But before our lips could meet she blocked my attempt with her hand.

"I made curry, you should eat first. You look like you haven't had dinner yet." She made the cutest smile.

* * *

><p>Every since this big murder case, I always get this feeling that Aki wants to eat me or something. He's always been busy ever since that big murder case that he's been assigned on. He comes home really late and leaves really early. I hardly see him anymore. That's why recently; I've been staying out late waiting for him also to make sure he eats dinner. His Protein Bar is not a meal; I've scolded him thousands of times.<p>

It was quiet. All I could hear was the sound made from Aki's eating. I had to break this silence it's weird. "I talked to Yukari today." Finally breaking the silence, "She told me that she'll be planning aparty for her little boy sometime next week. He's turning 3 after all." I doubt Yukari will be able to pull it off though. She's been really busy with her career and her little boy. To top it all off, Minato's out of the country for a month because of work. Whenever I call her she keeps on complaining how busy she is and how she's like to have her old stress free high school life back, even if we were fighting shadows back then. But whenever the conversation came to her son, she gets all rejuvenated and happy almost as if she wasn't complaining just a while ago. "You know he looks just like Yukari except with blue eyes." I wonder how our child would look like? I want a kid too.

"Minako?" He looked at me. He looked serious. "Do you want us to start a family?" Akihiko's becoming sharper every day. He's no longer the clueless teenager her was during high school. In fact, he's the opposite of what he was before.

I searched for words to say. I didn't think even he would be able to read this. YES! That's all I could think of actually and just when I was about to say it. A pair of lips came into contact with mine. It was Akihiko's. His hands were around me before I knew it. I couldn't help but respond to his kiss.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" he gave me that shrewd look of his. His hands tightened its grip on my waist. We were both on each other's skins if it weren't for our clothes.

" W-wait!" I don't want to do this NOW. "You have work tomorrow." I tried to reason with him. He really had work tomorrow and he had to go to work early.

He gave me that 'are you really going to bring it up' look and I responded with my 'yes' look. After getting the message he loosened his grip and searched for his pocket. He took out his cell phone and called a number. I heard a sleepish 'hello' from the other line. "Hey, I'll be late tomorrow. So I'll leave the morning investigation to you. If there are any papers that needs taking care for just leave it in my office." With that he dropped the phone just before the man from the other line could respond and placed it on the nearby table "What else?" He asked me getting the 'there's something else' look that was apparent in my face.

"I'm tired." I said stubbornly. He had me wait for him until 1 in the morning. I lost some sleep so I'm tired.

Just when I thought I won. I noticed that his grip was tighter now. And he leaned his head close to mine to the point that I could already feel his breath through his nose. "Well you don't have to do anything." He held my cheek with his grey eyes locked on mine "I love you, Minako."I always lose when he uses that card. Damn his sexy voice.

Sex with Akihiko was different this time. He was both sweet yet rough. It's like he pulls off all of the stops this time. I got into positions that I couldn't imagine myself pulling off. Some of it really hurt though but Aki said that it's for the kid, yea right. I was a victim of a man with unresolved stress. He somehow converted his piled up stress to stamina because I can't remember how many times we did it. We'd stop for a while after each one then continue for another round. It almost seemed like a boxing match. I just hope the neighbors didn't notice the noise we made. Our moans and heavy breathing was as loud as a concert with just the two of us.

Akihiko woke up really late that morning. He got to work about 1 in the afternoon. As usual, he got home late and as I smiled and saw him eat he complained how he had so many paper works when he got there. With this I thought that he'd lay low on our secret mission. I was very wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading it. Comments and critics are highly appreciated. :] <strong>


	2. His promotion

**Hi guys! I remade chapter 2. **

* * *

><p>2 months after the start of the investigation, we finally caught the killer. He was the victim's nephew. He wasn't supposed to be in the initial list of suspects apparently this was his doing. He had connections inside the investigation team so when we had him looked after he used his connections to pass off as innocent. If one of the people from the research department haven't stumbled down on a little conversation that made him check the suspect's documents even more and found out that those documents were fabricated then we wouldn't have solved this case. By finding the genuine documents all of the evidence now pointed at the victim's nephew. Finally, my life would return to normal now that this case is over. I called Minako when I had time and told her the great news. I'll be going home early tonight after joining the celebration for a while. I feel guilty leaving her all alone.<p>

When I got home a familiar voice greeted me as I entered our apartment. "Welcome home, Aki." The voice came from the kitchen. I saw her poke her head out of the kitchen and brought a platter of pancakes decorated with cream and berries. "I made pancakes just like old times. But this time's a little special" Placing the platter on the table she looked at me smile still on her face "We have two things to celebrate on"

"Two?"

"Yes, two. The first one is your success in work. The second one is for your promotion."

"Promotion?" I never heard of me being promoted at work. Or even if I didn't how's she find it our before I do?

She approached me and took my hand. She placed it right below her stomach and with her soft smile said something I will never forget "Congratulations Akihiko Sanada, you're now a father."

I honestly didn't know how to react but if I had to say the first thing that came to my mind it'd have to be 'shit'. I was nervous. Now that I think about it I'll be growing a kid and whatever I do to my kid I'll be the one to blame if something happens. I've never had parents and the caretakers in the orphanage were hardly parents. What's going to happen if I fuck up?

Somehow she caught my reaction. "Aki…" her voice was low almost a whisper. "You're not alone. You know that right?" She took the glove of my left hand and held her own left hand on mine. I saw both of our rings. "…for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day until eternity. This was what I promise you on that day…and I've never broken a promise to you yet." I felt a quick peak on my cheek. "So you want to try this again?"

"Yea."

You have no idea how grateful I am to you, Minako.

She did the same thing she did just a while ago-took my hand and placed it below her stomach. "Congratulations, you're now a father!" her tone was uppier than her first attempt.

"and you're now a mother." And with a stroke of her hair and a light peck on her lips we sat down and ate what Minako calls her "pancake cake". We talked while in the table. Minako told me about her adventure in actually getting a pregnancy test as well as her little adventure in trying to figure out how it actually works. It almost seemed as if time stopped. It was just me, Minako and our little bundle of joy.

About 4 months after I found out about Minako's pregnancy we found out that the little kid inside Minako was actually a boy. Days became weeks and weeks became months, I definitely noticed the changes in Minako's body. Her tummy got bigger as well as her breasts. She looked awkward considering her figure and the size of her belly. Despite that she was more vibrant than ever. The doctor said that it was probably because of the changes in her body that she ended up like that. If this was her face whenever she gets pregnant I'd want her to be pregnant every day. Though that's too far from reality, I can't look at her face forever. I'd still want to feel Minako's curves.

It wasn't long enough that I was promoted and we moved into a bigger apartment. Every night we'd usually sit down on the couch and just talk about our kid. This night was no different.

"What do you think should be his name?" I looked up at Minako while my hand laid on her bulging stomach merely an inch away from my son.

"hmmm…" she looked around the room and set her eyes on the window. It just started snowing. "Yuki. Let's name him Yuki."

"Snow?" I asked, wondering if the snow outside was what made her choose why she chose that name

"No, because we're the luckiest couple in the world to have a son like- oh!" she probably stopped for the same reason why I was surprised. At that moment, I…we both felt a slight force from her stomach. It was the baby… Yuki. I never thought that I'd experience what I am experiencing now-just me, the woman I love and Yuki. I can't wait for the time when I can finally see him.

I came to work the next day, I'm still getting used to my new job. It was a lot more stressful but I didn't mind the stress. Sometime in the middle of the afternoon I got a call from Yukari. Odd, anyway, I took that call and I all I could hear was heavy breathing on the other end. What is Yukari up to?

"S-sempai!" she sounded like she was in distress.

Curious as to why she sounded how she did and why she called me I asked "Yukari, what's—"

"Minako! Something happened to Minako you have to get here to the general hospital sempai!" I wish I could have pretended that Yukari was joking or that I couldn't hear what she was saying. I can't imagine what happened to Minako or rather I was afraid to. I almost lost her the last time. It was by some sheer miracle that she came back. Now I was placed in that same position several years ago when my only option was to sit down and wait. What's more, it's not only Minako's life that I'm waiting for, it's also my son's.

* * *

><p><strong>Will be posting the next chapters very very soon! <strong>


	3. His and Her loss

**Longest chapter yet! It took me while longer than i intended because i had to do some research for this chapter. ENJOY :] **

* * *

><p>It took me a while to snap out of my shock. I quickly ran out of the office and ran to my car. I could see that the people at the station were looking at me. Probably wondering why I even have this expression on my face. It didn't matter, I have to get there FAST. The hospital that Yukari mentioned was at the opposite end of the city. It takes at least 20 mins to get there not counting the traffic. It's 4 in the afternoon and the traffic usually builds up at this time since people are slowly going out of their office to return to their homes.<p>

I had to calm down, there's no point in trying to ram at the cars in front of me. It's not going to help me get to the hospital sooner. I called Yukari and placed my phone on speaker mode so I'll at least be less distracted.

"Sempai, where are you?" that was the first thing she said in the background I could hear noises, though faint I could hear Minako. She sounded like she's in pain.

"Yukari what's happening?" I was desperate and I NEED to know what was happening

I could hear more noises and Minako sounded like she's in more pain that I've ever heard. "Minako's in labor, sempai."

Ugh… Great what should I say now? Before I could utter a response Yukari dropped the call. I tried to call her again but it seemed that she turned her phone off. I didn't think of a reason why she did it. I was too busy trying to escape the traffic. I got to the hospital in about 40 mins. The traffic was unbearable. As soon as I got there I left the car right by the entrance and ran to the information desk. The woman at the information desk looked at me. I think she was surprised why I seemed to be out of breath. I can't blame her.

"Can you tell me where Minako Sanada is held?"

She checked the hospital's records before she answered, "At Delivery Room 2,"

I ran to the direction she pointed as soon as she told me. I heard her yell something at me but I couldn't figure out what she was saying. It didn't matter. Minako's in labor and I have to be there for her. I got to the room and some nurses tried to stop me from going inside. I didn't care what kind of trouble I'd be getting myself into, I HAVE to go inside.

"Minako, just push a little more."

"That's good, just keep pushing"

"Just relax and deep breaths.."

_It hurts and I'm tired. _Those were the only words that went around my head. It seemed so fast that I got here. I remember saving Yukari's child, Souske, from a car that accidentally skids on the thin ice that formed on the road. I also remember seeing blood, a lot of it. Then I'm here. I can't see clearly but I do hear Yukari's voice amongst the other voices in the room. They're all telling me the same thing. It only took instinct to tell me that I'm at a hospital giving birth, that much I know. Yuki, you're definitely a trouble maker.

"Sempai?" It defiantly came from Yukari. Who's she referring to? I tried to look around and spot a blurry image of a man he had silver hair.

"The baby is out!" Odd, isn't the baby supposed to cry when he's out? Maybe he's just as tired as I am.

The images in front of me become more blurry and they seem to be looking at me. They're saying something but I really can't make up what they were saying. I'm tired.

The next thing I knew was that I'm in a room, probably at the hospital. I didn't notice it but somebody was holding my hand. I tried to lift my head to see who it was. It was Aki. He looked tired and it also looked as if he just came from his office. He still wore his uniform. I tilted my head a little more to the left and saw Yukari with Souske. It didn't take a more than seconds for her to notice I was awake.

"Minako, you're awake." She approached me. She sounded relieved.

"Yukari, what happened?"

"Well, you collapsed after giving birth." I could see in her eyes that she wanted to tell me something. I don't know what though but I have this bad feeling. Before I could ask I heard mumble sounds. It came from Akihiko. He's waking up. "oh, Sempai you're awake."

We both locked into each other's eyes. Somehow, that 'bad feeling' temporarily didn't seem so bad after all. "Good Morning." I greeted him. Trying to guess what time of the day it is.

"It's afternoon." He corrected me. "Well at least you're awake now."

"Huh? How long was I asleep?"

"Probably around 18 hours." Yukari answered "Anyway, now that you're awake. Do you mind if I'll be leaving now? Souske's itching to go home."

"No, I'm alright Yukari. Thanks for everything."

"No, I have to thank you for saving my son." She grabbed her son's arm "well I'll be going now. I'll see you." and went out of the room before taking a quick look at Akihiko.

The look Yukari gave Akihiko, for some reason, seemed very uncomfortable. Aki seemed to have caught up on what I was thinking but it seems like he didn't want to start the topic. I, also don't want to start the topic but I have to. I can't stand not seeing what's happening anymore. But how am I suppose to ask? 'where's our son?' 'how's Yuki?' Instinct told me that I wouldn't like the answer but I had to ask. "Where's Yuki? How is he?"

He stood silent. His silence only slightly confirmed my worry. He let go of my hand and walked to the door "I think I'd be better if the doctor we're to explain what's happening." He said before opening the door to leave and call the doctor.

"Please Aki, I don't want to be kept in the dark any longer. What happened to our son?" I just wanted to know what was happening even if it meant confirming my worries.

"He's born with an abnormality and he's currently in the ICU." He then left the room probably sensing the need to leave me alone to understand what those words meant.

No amount of time can make a mother calm after knowing that her newborn son is in danger. To love someone whom you've always been together with and to lose him just when you can finally touch him—this was the worst feeling I've ever encountered in my life. It's different with Ryouji or Shinjiro even Akihiko, when I thought I'd lost him forever when I decided to become the great seal. The kind of love and sadness I feel can only come from my son.

Akihiko suddenly returned to the room with a man in a white coat. He's probably the doctor. "Doctor what is going on with my son?" I asked him to understand the situation more.

"Miss Sanada…your child is diagnosed with Congenital Heart Disease more specifically Hypoplastic left heart syndrome. It's when the left side of the baby's heart is under developed causing difficulty in pumping blood adequately throughout the body. Currently your child is under a ventilator to temporarily assist him in his breathing and IV fluids to help the heart beat stronger."

"So will he be fine?" Akihiko asked the doctor, trying to be optimistic.

"Sadly no. the ventilator and IV fluids are only meant to assist him temporarily. His heart condition is rapidly deteriorating and he's in need of a transplant."

"Will my heart do?" I could see that Akihiko was surprised at my proposal. I just wanted to save my son and give him a chance at life, he deserves it.

"No, your blood isn't compatible with his and even if it was an adult heart is too strenuous for a new born child. We're currently waiting for a heart."

"Doctor, how long will he last without the transplant?" I asked again

"At best about 24 more hours assuming if his condition doesn't change."

"How long will he be able to get a heart?"

"It's hard to tell. Apparently there are no available hearts that are compatible with him for the moment."

"Then what are we suppose to do? Just wait and hope that you we're wrong?"

"Yes. That is the only thing we can all do right now."

"Doctor, can I at least see my son?" The doctor studied my condition and probably to check if I'm strong enough to go out of the room.

"Alright, I'll call the nurse to get you a wheel chair. She'll take you to your son."

He got out of the room to call the nurse. Both of us we're quiet. Neither of us really wanted to talk. I just can't believe that this is all happening. It's… just too fast.

"Minako…" That was all Aki could say. He… both of us really didn't know what to do.

The nurse came with a wheel chair and we were on our way to Yuki and left us as soon as we got there. We weren't permitted to go inside the room, despite our pleas. So we had to watch Yuki through a glass window. He was strapped in machines and tubes were all over him. He was very pale and he hardly moved but he looked so peaceful, almost as if he was just sleeping. At least he looked like he wasn't in pain that relieved me a little. Still the thought that this is probably the last time I'll be able to see him alive…I wondered whether I could take seeing him in that condition. No mother would want that but I had to see him.

I smiled at little Yuki. I tried to erase the fact that I can't really touch him and the fact that there were tubs and machines everywhere around him. "He looks a lot like you, Aki." This is all I can do.

Suddenly, Yuki opened his eyes ever so slightly. He was looking at me. "Y-yuki?" I almost broke in tears seeing his face like that. "Yuki…Don't worry. Mommy will be right here, alright? So…So stay strong for me. Please… Yuki…"

As promised, I stayed there with Aki, my eyes constantly on my son. It was a while after the nurse came back and told us to go back to our room. Visiting hours was over. I reluctantly agreed and returned to my hospital bed.

That night, I had a dream—a very faint one. There was a little child. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl but I assumed that it was Yuki. He had silver hair. I heard my cell phone ringing inside my bag and scoured my bag to look for it. When I did, there wasn't anything on my phone—no missed call, no message, nothing. When I looked back at the child he wasn't there anymore instead a blurry figure was placed where that child was. I couldn't tell much of the details but it almost looked like a grave. My heart felt heavy. I think I got what that dream was trying to tell me. It seemed too obvious, that trying to not believe it I was just clinging at false hope. It happened but I'm not sure how I'm going to live my life now.

When I woke up, Akihiko was talking to the doctor. I couldn't hear what they were saying clearly. They noticed I was awake and the doctor, to the best of his ability, told me the news. Yuki passed away an hour ago. No heart came and his condition worsened while his body waited. Oddly, I wasn't surprised but… hearing the news from the doctor, the pain seemed worse. Before I knew it, the pain was too overwhelming that that only thing I can do that that point was just cry and hope that eases the pain. I cried for hours, Aki simply said nothing and hugged me until I was quiet.

Life is cruel and unfair. Yuki was hardly walked or spoke not even a cry. He was innocent and still new to this world. Why did he have to be taken so quickly? Why couldn't he stay here any longer and grow up as a normal child? Why out of all of the babies born in this world he had to be the one to lose his life only days after his birth? Why out of the many times that there had to be shortage of hearts from children it had to be now? Why did life had to line up all of the circumstances just to get him killed? If I was the one at fault, why wasn't I the one punished? Or is this my punishment-to live everyday in agony at the thought of my son's death?

* * *

><p><strong>More drama in the next chapter! <strong>


	4. His love

**Finally, after a long time I finished chapter 4. **

**For those who remember what happened on the last chapter, though it pained me to do that, i had to do it for the events of this chapter to happen. I couldn't find another way for the events of this chapter to happen without doing what I did in the last chapter. **

**ENJOY :] **

* * *

><p>It's been days since Yuki's funeral. I invited the whole gang hoping that when Minako sees them she might at least be a little better. But that didn't happen, Minako's still at the hospital and she seems just as devastated, maybe even worse.<p>

"Minako, you have to eat something." It's always like this every day since. She hardly eats and she's getting weaker too. She's abnormally thin, her lips pale, her body fragile, her expression…nothing almost lifeless.

"I don't want to." This was her usual reply with an apathetic tone.

"Huh, please Minako. You're condition will get worse if you don't eat. You hardly had anything yesterday."

"I don't care. Leave me alone, Aki."

"You know I can't do that nor do I want to." I held her already fragile face and turned her head towards me. Seeing her face, I can't tell what she's thinking or feeling. Her expression was so emotionless that it looked like she shut herself from the world to ease the pain of her loss.

"Minako, I know you're sad. I lost my son too…but I'm not going to forgive myself if I lose you again." There was no response from her.

It's always been like this. A week after, she finally got out of the hospital though she seemed healthier she was just as lifeless. Ever so often I'd wake up in the middle of the night to see Minako burst in tears screaming. The only thing I can do is hold her and tell her that I'm there for her. I could feel her body tremble in fear. Sometimes, she'd ask me to stay home, so I had to skip work on those days. On times that I go to work, when I get home I see her almost lifeless body in front of the window. She's been staring outside since morning.

I can't stand seeing her like this anymore. She looked so weak, so helpless. I can't see that cheerful and affectionate woman that I married anymore. Is this really Minako?... … Stupid. Of course she's Minako. Ever if she turned into an evil shadow, I'd still love her. During those times when we were together even during those time when we weren't, I've always depended on her. I always ran to her to help me fix my problems with Miki, Shinji…even with finding hope in life. She never complained and she was always so strong. She always came to protect me. Now… she's lost her will to live… it's my turn to protect her. I have to be strong for her.

With the suggestion of my co-worker, I hired a counselor to help Minako. She usually comes by the house and has her sessions with Minako there. At first, Minako was unresponsive to the treatment but eventually she got better. She doesn't cry in the middle of the night anymore, that's good.

"Aki, I might go out today."

"That's great. You want me to come with you?" Finally, she's getting better.

"No. it's ok. You should go to work."

"Alright then, I'll just contact the counselor to take a day off today." I reluctantly agreed. I wanted to be with her in times when she's already recovering from the pain but in times like these, I have to give her some space to think, that's what the counselor suggested. "I love you, Minako." With I small peck on her lips I left the room and headed off to work.

After work, I passed by her favorite bakery to buy her favorite cake after buying her favorite meal. When I got home the place was empty I looked for Minako hoping that she was probably resting in bed but when I got there no body laid on the bed. I searched the apartment hoping to spot any semblance of her but I saw nothing. Everything was where it was when I left. Don't tell me she didn't return? It's snowing hard outside. I tried to call her on her phone but I just found out that she left it in our room. I asked the security of the building if they saw her but the last time they saw her was when she got out during the morning. _Where could she have gone to?_

I went out again driving my car hoping to find her along the way. An hour passed and I've yet to find her. _Where could she be? She isn't by the port, not in her favorite restaurant, not at the shrine. Ugh, where is she?_ I checked one more place before calling in the big guns. _Could she have visited Yuki?_

I parked by the parking area and ran to my son's grave, hoping that the person I'm looking for would be there. I was right. She kneeled beside our son's grave. Snow covered already covered her body. At least I found her. Slowly, I approached her and when I was close enough I hugged her tightly just to make sure that the Minako I saw wasn't a delusion. "Minako…" It's not an illusion. "Come on, let's go home now." There was no reply. "Minako, please say something…" How long are you going to stay like this? You have no idea how much I miss you already…

"Aki…" She spoke! Finally!

I turned to her. Her face was red and her eyes looked weaker than usual. I checked her temperature, "Minako, you have a fever! How long did you stay here?"

"I turned to her. Her face was red and her eyes looked weaker than usual. I checked her temperature, "Minako, you have a fever! How long did you stay here?"

"Aki… Yuki's cold…and he's all alone…" I saw tears fall on her face.

"Yuki's in a better place now…with Shinji." We've both already over came Shinji's death. He lived a good life and, through Minako's persuasion, became a famous chef. Though he stopped taking the suppressants that he used to take, the complications it caused were irreversible and it eventually took its toll on his body a few years ago. Again, silence was her response. "Let's go back now, Minako." I stood up and grabbed her hand to take her back to the car but she took her hand off.

"No." was her short response. She wanted to stay here longer? Is she crazy? She has a high fever and she's staying outside in this snow storm?

"Minako you can't stay here any longer. You'll get sick and you should stay indoors."

"NO! Aki, I'm staying here! Yuki's alone!"

"Yuki… wouldn't want to see his mother like this. Throwing away her life."

"Liar… You've always been such a bad liar, Aki."

"I'm not lying" Huh… I can't keep Minako here any longer. I took her by the waist and carried her away from the grave. "I don't care if you hate me for this. Even if I use force, I'm not going to lose you again."

She resisted hitting me where ever she can. It was a good thing that she was weak to begin with at least it didn't hurt much…physically. "Let me go, Aki! I don't want to go back! Aki… I hate you." I'm sorry Minako.

She fell asleep somewhere along the drive. The drive back was quiet but I can't help by feel the ache in my heart as I recall what happened. I called the counselor when I got home and she promised to come by earlier the following morning. I changed Minako's already wet clothes to something warmer and placed her comfortably on the bed. I didn't sleep that night. I just grabbed a chair and watch Minako as she slept. Sometimes, I'd leave for a while and return with a cup of coffee to keep me awake. Though Minako's asleep her face doesn't look peaceful at all. Minako, please tell me what can I do to help. The only thing I can think of was to hold her hand throughout the night hoping…that this could help.

Morning came and the counselor arrived before Minako woke up. I told her what happened and she asked if I could leave the room and maybe rest. I hesitated a bit but I guess in the end I have to follow her. She could help Minako more that I can. I wasn't really planning on sleeping. I was too eager to know her status but before I knew it sleep dawned me, my eye lids were heavy and I thought that I'd probably just rest a little. When I woke up and checked the time it was already late in the afternoon. I slept. I found the counselor leave the room and I asked how she was. She sat me down on the sofa and with a professional tone told me,

"It seems that she's somehow accepted your son's death. Typically she'd gradually accept that fact and learn to move on. Apparently that's not the case. Though her acceptance of his death is suppose to help her, in this case, it's the one dragging her down. Currently she feels… fully responsible for his death and as a mother she feels disgusted at herself for not only causing his death but also her inability to take care of him where ever he is right now." She paused for a while waiting for me to respond but I really can't find a response. "Oh… and about what you did to her last night. Don't do it again."

"What?"

"You we're too rough. Didn't you ever think that it would traumatize her when she's forcefully being taken from her son?"

"Well what did you want me to do? Just leave her there? She was already weak and the snow was raining hard. If I had her stay there any longer she'll die."

"Well either way she's almost dead." "Anyway, I'll be going now. I'll probably be consulting a co-worker about her condition. So I might not be available for a while but you may call me if anything arises. Just… try to stay away from her. She needs some space and, with what you did yesterday, she'd probably want some distance even more… just take her back when she's ready." With that said, she left.

I called my assistant at the station and asked if he could bring my papers home. I figured that I might be staying home for a while so I better bring my work here while I'm at it. It wasn't long when I heard somebody by the door. It was my assistant with a large pile of papers, oh boy… I placed the large pile of papers by the dinner table and found the meal I bought for Minako. It was already cold but if heated still edible. I heated the meal and brought it to Minako. I knocked on the door before coming in and after a minute of silence I went in anyway. Minako was awake and I could see that I was the last person she wanted to see.

"Minako, I… brought you food just in case you might be hungry. It's your favorite." I placed the tray of food on her bed side and not wanting to strain the relationship even more I quickly walked out of the room, closed the door and focused my attention on the large pile of papers in front of me. So that's how the rest of my day ended with a pile of papers.

I figured if Minako didn't want to see me then sleeping with her on the same bed would just add oil into the fire. So I slept on the couch at around 3 in the morning. It was uncomfortable but I had to bear with it and learn to appreciate the couch since I'll probably be sleeping here for a while.

I woke up at around 10(?) in the morning and spotted Minako going out of the apartment. She's probably heading to Yuki. Sigh… I guess I should get something to eat before heading out. I know that the counselor said that I should giver her some distance but I can't stop but worry about her. Anyway I'll just park the car away from her, just enough to see is she's ok. I'll probably bring my work there too. So I spent the whole day alternating my attention to my wife and the folder of papers I call 'work'.

It was already around 5:30 in the afternoon and Minako seems to be going now. I was left with two choices- (1) I stay inside the car and follow her or (2) Go out and offer her a ride where ever she wants to go next but risk making her more irritated. I saw a glimpse of her face. She didn't look anywhere near healthy. I chose to risk being hated and ran to her. Ugh, how do I start this? Should I explain why I was ever here or should I just offer her a ride? "Why do I suddenly feel so awkward talking to her like back in high school?" Damn… that definitely caught her attention. Umm… Ok. THINK, THINK… "H-hey… haha… fancy meeting you here, huh? Oh don't worry. Haha, I-I-It's not as if I was following yo- wait… that... just… slipped. Ugh….Anyway, forget that. If you want to go somewhere I could offer you a ride. I have the car parked over there if you want to." For a while I swore that there was some kind of awkward silence between us until…

"Fine." She spoke! Finally. I guided her to the car and sat at the driver's seat when I asked where she was planning on going. "The apartment." was her short and cold reply. I started the engine and drove back to the apartment. The drive was silent and as soon as I'd park she'd go out and walk to the apartment then into the bedroom without saying a word.

This went on for days. I'd see Minako leave the apartment. Some days I'd stay at home or on some days I'd follow her like the stalker husband that I am, usually the later. Either way I'd pick her up and every time we'd have that silent drive back to the apartment. She'd go the room, I'd divert my attention on the new pile of papers from the office. I'd sleep on the couch and wake up the next day and see that day and the days before this repeat itself. I don't really care living in this pattern at least Minako's calm now, at least that's how I see it.

Then one day, just like any other day before this, Minako left the apartment. I left probably an hour or two after her and went to where she always goes to. Like every day, I stayed inside the car and alternated my attention to my wife and the papers I have with me inside the car, which by the way considering the time I've been spending with it could almost be my wife. As usual, I'd pick her up when she's about ready to leave now. Before I felt awkward that both of us were inside the car staying quiet but now I've gotten used to the silence whether be it in the car or at the apartment. I didn't look at Minako, she would have wanted the least eye contact as possible. So without looking at the person beside me I placed the car key and was just about to start the engine when she said something,

"I'm sorry, Aki…" Wait, what did she say? I've gotten used to her being silent that I've hardly recognized her voice now that she's talking again. "I've been a really big pain lately and most men would leave when they find their wives unbearable but… but you're different Aki. You haven't left yet…a-and I really appreciate what you've done for me…" I couldn't see her face, she was facing her window so I couldn't see but I knew she was crying. I could hear her trying to minimize the sound of her sobs. I placed my hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her but she quickly face me, her face red and tears fell down like heavy rain. "I'm so sorry, Aki! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"

I gently wrapped my arms around her, embracing her softly and whispering in her ear "Silly, remember what I told you before? '_Whether things have been painful, or happy, or sad, you've always been there for me and you should know that if you're ever going through hard times, I'll be there for you too. From now on, we have each other._' So even if you hit me, hate me or leave me, I'm still going to bear it. Minako, I love you and no amount of pain is greater than the pain of not loving you. I don't care if it becomes one-sided, I love you and not even the Gods or death will change that."

"Aki…I-I'm sorry i-it's just that…"

"shh… you don't have to apologize for anything. We'll never be apart; I'm always here for you."

She buried her head on my chest and cried. Though I could feel that she's no longer in the same amount of pain she was before. Having the woman you love cry on you knowing that she can always depend on you is the most rewarding thing I've ever gotten in my life. I'm glad that she doesn't have to carry the pain alone. It was a while after I noticed she stopped crying and fell asleep. I gently placed her on her sleep and fastened the seat belt for her before driving back home. When I got to the apartment, carefully placed her on the bed careful not to wake her up.

Just when I was going to leave the room I felt a light tug on my shirt, Minako was awake "Aki, I want to you to sleep here. You wouldn't want your wife to sleep alone in bed when her husband is sleeping outside on a sofa, right?" For the first time in what seemed like an eternity I saw her god like smile again, the kind of smile that would make you feel assured and happy no matter what situation you were in. The kind of smile that I know was only meant for me. Without hesitation I climbed on the bed and stationed myself beside her. She rested her head on my chest with one hand on my shoulder and her leg wrapped around mine. "I love you, Aki."

"I love you too, Minako." with a small peck on her forehead we both drifted into, what seemed like the most wonderful, sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure how people would perceive my Minako in this chapter since it's too far off than the usual portrayals of Minako, whose usually strong and cheery and even when she's angry or sad she doesn't go over to the point that it's almost EMO and annoying. Still I like what I did to Minako and, especially, Akihiko in this chapter.<strong>

**I'm not sure when I can finish the next chapter, I already have a concept in mind but the details are still vague as of the moment and I'd probably focus writing on a p3 one-shot I've been planning since I saw a certain video in youtube. **


	5. Dear Emperor

_Yea, I know that waiting for updates sucks and sometimes you'd get lost since it's been such a long time since you last read it. If you're one of the readers in this situation scroll down and read the summary of what happened so far. _

* * *

><p>I'm the luckiest woman in the world for having the best husband ever! I could remember the days in high school where the girls would give me death stares just for being with him. Even until now I could see some women look at Akihiko in a wanting kind of way. I was also especially happy when Akihiko invited me to stay with him since I returned and eventually asking me to marry him. To wake up every day seeing his face so close to mine and him greeting me with a sweet peck on the lips. I'd greet him back and leave the room to prepare breakfast. Sometimes I'd cook pancakes or find something to do with the eggs or whatever was in the kitchen. He'd go off to work after breakfast and I usually stay at home to clean, watch TV, read a book, go out shopping or to the grocery or meet up with friends. Some days Akihiko comes home late, when that happens I'd wait for him to serve his dinner then after taking a shower we'd cuddle until we sleep, sometimes we'd cuddle for than usual. Everyday just feels like a dream until… I got tired of it. It's not that I'm tired of Aki it's just I'm tired of not knowing what to do when he's not there. Ugh… I need to do something. I feel like one of those superficial housewives that only live to serve their husbands.<p>

"Ugh… I need to find a job." I instantly headed to the shower and got dressed but just when I headed for the door with finding a job in mind I saw the post it I placed for myself. It said 'buy groceries'. "I guess looking for a job will have to be postponed. I don't even know where to start though."

I commuted to the grocery shop. There I get some flour, oil, pepper, herbs, fish, beef, chicken and the next stop was vegetables. I was about to turn right to the vegetable aisle when I heard a voice call my name.

"Arisato-san, is that you?" The voice was familiar but who is it? To make sure, I turned around and saw a man in glasses he had grayish-blue hair and his aura around him sort of reminded Mr. Ekoda back in high school. Oh wait! Now I remember!

"Hidetoshi-san?"

"So it is you Arisato-san. It has been a very long time since I last met you. I heard that you went out of the country during our senior year."

"Ahh…y-yea. Hahaha, I had to move with some relatives outside." This must be one of the excuses the Kirijo group used when I return to being the seal during graduation day years ago. "Anyway, it's good to see you Hidetoshi-san. How are you?"

"Well…like I told you years ago, I became a teacher. I'm actually the head of the faculty at Naginomori High." He hasn't changed a bit. Though, I could see that he's much friendlier now than before. Though by the look of how he wears his clothing I bet he's still as strict and principled as ever. "And you Arisato-san?"

I could swear I turned red for a moment. I've never really told an old friend that I'm married mostly because my old friends were at my wedding. "w-well…" I scampered with my thoughts for a bit arranging the words that would come out of my mouth. "um… first you should call me Minako from now on and…well… I'm married."

"oh.." oddly, he sounded a bit sad for some reason but before I could ask why he asked another question. "So are you here with your husband then, Minako-san?" him calling me that surprised me a bit but at least now it doesn't sound like we just met.

"No, he's at work right now. I'm actually here by myself. What about you Hidetoshi-san, have you been seeing anybody?"

I saw a small smile in his face, I wasn't sure if he looked sad or happy maybe more of both? "Well I recently got dumped by a girl I liked since a long time ago. I guess you can say she's the reason why I decided to be a teacher."

I guess that's why he looked sad. "Hidetoshi-"

"But it's fine Minako-san. I'm happy for her and knowing that makes me happy too. Besides, I'm too busy to be involved in a relationship when I have a society to carve."

"Well she must be some girl then to have made an emperor like this!"

"An emperor? Hah, I like the sound of that."

He told me about all of the things that happened to him after I left while I continued with my grocery, I also accompanied him with his grocery of course and talked about everything that happened to me. In due time, we both paid for our groceries and just when we were about to part ways,

"So I presume that you might be looking for a job, correct?"

"Yea, how'd you know?"

"well, I just figured that you might want one considering that you don't have one right now and the story you just told me hinted that you were looking for one. Anyway, an old man in the faculty is retiring and we need to find a replacement. I'm sure you'll de fine teaching English to High Schoolers considering that you did live in America before right?"

"R-really? That's great Hidetoshi-san. I'd love to take the job."

"Good, give me your number and I'll inform you once I've set a schedule for an interview."

I gave him my number and we parted ways. I can't believe that I'm going to be teaching. Hehe, I should tell Akihiko when I see him.

* * *

><p><span>What happened so far?<span> **_SPOILERS_**

Akihiko and Minako are married and they decided to bear a child. They got a son and named it Yuki in reference to the season. Unfortunately, Minako got into an accident while with Yukari and her son, Souji. This even led to the premature birth of their son who apparently has a heart abnormality and is in need of a heart transplant. Unfortunately their son died while waiting for a heart to transplant him with. Due to this, Minako was heart broken and has 'lost her will to live'. Aki constantly stands by Minako's side though Minako constantly pushed him away. Until finally, Minako get's over the death and apologizes to Akihiko for what she's been doing. Akihiko reassures her that she didn't have to apologize for anything since he was just doing his job.

Author's note:

-I know i said that I'd write on a one-shot but i got so distracted thinking about this that I momentarily stopped the one-shot and wrote this. It's extremely short, I wanted to make it longer but that would make it confusing.  
>-I'm also relieved for the positive reviews on the previous chapter thanks a ton! :]<br>-Well i was suppose to update it with this chapter but I was at war with myself whether i should up load a chapter really short. Eventually I realized that i couldn't put into 1 chapter what i was originally planning since the focus is different from this one.  
>-I'm also in the verge of finishing the concept of the sequel after this series. It's no longer going to focus on Minako and Akihiko, just so you know. Instead it's going to focus on 2 other characters related to them. You'll find out eventually.<br>-Lastly, if you guys understood who the girl Hidetoshi was referring to then KUDOS to you. If not, then i suggest you check what he says to Minako on March 3 after you max his social link.


End file.
